Think Twice Zoro
by Perona-chwan
Summary: Song fic. Luffy is in a realationship with an abusive Zoro and Kidd can't stand it! KidLu and Zoro bashing! An apology to my followers ;w; LuffyXkidd


This is my apology to ya'll...Plus that lemon~

This was inspired and plays along with the song Think Twice by Eve 6- to which I don't own just admire  
KiddLu  
Zoro bashing

* * *

"Hey Zoro."  
"What? Can you see that I'm busy?"  
"Oh. Uhm, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me Sanji, Nami, and Usopp tonight."  
"No. Why would I? We've talked about this. We don't need to go out to places."  
"Right..."

%~%

"Hey guys,where's Luffy? I thought he and Zoro were gonna meet us."  
"Luffy said Zoro doesn't want to go."  
"So he's not coming either?"  
"Nope, sorry Kidd."

* * *

"Why do you stay with him Lu?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Cause he doesn't care about you! All he wants is sex!"  
"NO! You're wrong Kidd! Zoro loves me just as much!"

SLAP  
"Luffy..."

* * *

"Law! Leave him alone already! He said to stop it, so stop."  
"Awww, come on Kidd. He's fine! Right Luffy?"  
"Please stop already Law."  
GLARE  
"Fine,fine. Sheesh."

%~%

"Come on Luffy. It's time to go."  
"Oh,uh,right. Coming Zoro. Bye guys."  
"Oy Kidd."  
"Hmm?"  
"Would you stop glaring? We don't like it either, but it's what Luffy wants."  
"I know but I can't help it."

* * *

"He did what?!"  
"It's nothing Kidd I'm fine."  
"No you're not! He hit you Lu! Look your bleeding! Thats anything but fine!"  
"I'm gonna go teach him a lesson! Ungrateful bastard!"

* * *

"Wait Kidd don't! It's not his fault!"  
"What! Of course it's his fault!"  
"No it's not! It was mine! I kept bothering him after he told me to stop."  
"Lu...That's still no reason for him to have hit you."  
"Please...Just...Just stay here 't leave me alone."  
"...Of course I won't. Fine. I'll stay."

* * *

"Luffy? Hey! Are you okay? Did he hit you again?"  
"Kidd? Wha-what are you doing here?"  
"That doesn't matter right now. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah...Im okay."  
"Lu...You just have to tell me if he did something bad. I'll always be here to help you."  
"But...why?"  
"Cause I hate seeing how he treats you! You'r too good for him!"  
"...Kidd...help me.I'm tired of it... please... it hurts. Please Kidd."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here!"  
"I'm here for Luffy.  
"You've got some real nerve coming here after that shit you did."  
"Yeah, yeah,whatever. It's not like it involves you anyway."  
"Like hell it doesn't! Who the fuck do you think he talks to whenever you hit him!"  
"What! Why that little shit!"  
PUNCH  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
"Don't you dare talk about him like that!"  
"You know what! I don't give a fuck! You tell him were done."

* * *

Sniffle  
"It's okay Lu. He didn't deserve you anyway."  
"Bu-but. I..."  
"Shh. It's fine. I'm here for you."  
"Thank you Kidd."  
"For what?"  
"For being there when I need you."

* * *

"Luffy...I...I like you. Will you go out with me?"  
"What? Ki-kidd...I uhmm. Will you let me think about it?"  
"Sure."

%~%

"Come on Luffy! You asked that over 2 weeks ago. Just tell him if you like him or not."  
"I just...I don't know though Nami."

%~%

"Hey Kidd. About what you asked me a while ago..."  
"Oh yeah that. It's fine just forget it."  
"Oh alright...well I have to go meet up with Nami. Bye."  
"Bye... Shit. I need a drink."

* * *

"Kidd! Guess what!"  
"What?"  
"Zoro apologized and said he missed me!"  
"He did what?!"  
"Mmhmm!"  
"And...you said you wanted to get back together?"  
"Yep!"  
"Oh,well I'm...I'm glad for you."  
"Thanks Kidd."  
"Luffy! I'm back."  
"Hooray! Zoro's back!"  
"I think it's time for me to go Lu."  
"Oh,okay! Bye bye Kidd."

%~%

"Hey Kidd! We were just heading up to see Luffy."  
"Where are you going? Did you talk to him?"  
"Yeah. He and Zoro got back together and I'm gonna spend sometime downtown."  
"Oh..."

* * *

"What?"  
"Yeah, he looked really depressed and said he was gonna go downtown."  
"LUFFY! Where the hell is my beer?"  
"You drank the last of it last night."  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did!"  
CRASH  
"Don't you tell me what I did and didn't do!"  
"OY! LUFFY! What happened?"  
"N-nothing."  
SLAM  
"You bastard! Kidd was right about you the whole time!"  
"Whatever. He'll be back later."

%~%

"Kidd! Kidd!"  
"Luffy? What are you doing here?"  
"I... I do! I want to be with Kidd!"  
"What? But what about Zoro?"  
"He doesn't love me...I wanna be with Kidd."

* * *

"Luffy! Are you in there? Come out already!"  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing here Zoro?"  
"I'm gonna forgive Luffy."  
"YOU'RE gonna forgive HIM? What the hell does he have to be sorry about!?"  
"He should know better than to cross me. It was his own fualt."  
PUNCH  
"You better leave Luffy the hell alone. He's with me now."  
"Kidd? What was that what happened?"  
"Nothing Lu. Just go back inside."  
"Oy. Luffy. I was saying that I'll forgive you."  
"Luffy go inside now."  
"O-okay Kidd."  
"If you'r half as smart as you think you are you'll think twice before you touch Luffy again."  
"I won't have to. He'll come back to me sooner or later."  
PUNCH  
"Don't you ever come around here again."  
SLAM

* * *

Me: The *tear* end ;w; So...What'cha think? Poor Luffy TTwTT I was so mean to him! But atleast he's with Kidd in the end right? I also did some serious Zoro bashing. xD I just love this song~

Kat: Dem feels. ;w; The... the story just goes along with the song so well.

Review~ Favorite~ Follow~


End file.
